Such milling tools include, for example, slotting cutters, extended flute milling cutters, end mills and face mills. The cutting inserts used in such milling cutters may have a major cutting edge configured to mill a shoulder in a workpiece. The cutting inserts may also have a secondary cutting edge adjacent the major cutting edge with a corner cutting edge extending between the two. At least a section of the adjacent secondary cutting edge may be configured to act as a wiper to provide a good surface finish on the surface of the workpiece adjacent the shoulder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting insert.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a milling tool for such a cutting insert.